


[Vtrans] Countdown

by kaycee (kachesscrime)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachesscrime/pseuds/kaycee
Summary: Author: jilliancaresTranslator: @kachesscrimeGiao thừa sắp tới, và Dan chỉ cần một thứ mà thôiWarning: Bản dịch đã có sự đồng ý của tác giả, cấm repost bản dịch khi chưa có sự cho phép của người dịch. NGHIÊM CẤM SỬ DỤNG BẢN DỊCH CHO MỤC ĐÍCH THƯƠNG MẠI





	[Vtrans] Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jilliancares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/gifts).



Trái tim Dan đập như trống dồn. Không thể được. Chắc chắn là chuyện này sẽ không bao giờ có cơ may xảy ra đâu. Ấy thế mà Dan vẫn cứ hi vọng. Niềm hi vọng ấy phấp phỏng trong lồng ngực, quay cuồng trong trí óc, khiến cậu ngả nghiêng với nỗi khát khao không tên, biến cậu thành thằng ngốc. Chính cậu tự đẩy mình vào tình thế này, muốn nó, thèm khát nó, ước mơ có nó. Cậu muốn nó hơn bất kỳ thứ gì, dù biết chuyện này sẽ không bao giờ là thật. Dan biết, chỉ vài giây nữa, con tim cậu sẽ vỡ nát như thủy tinh vì nỗi thất vọng tràn trề, nhưng vẫn sẽ phải đeo lên mặt một nụ cười và hò hét như thể đây là thời khắc vui vẻ nhất đời, bởi làm gì còn lựa chọn nào khác đâu.

"Mười!"

Nhưng mà tại sao Phil lại đứng trước mặt cậu lúc này? Tại sao cách đây vài giây, anh ấy ở bên kia căn phòng, thân hình cao lớn mải mốt kiếm tìm qua biển người đông đúc? Tại sao nụ cười của anh lại đẹp đến thế khi thấy Dan, với đầu lưỡi hé ra khỏi hàm răng, cặp mắt long lanh đến thế, tinh nghịch đến thế, mừng rỡ đến thế? Tại sao đôi chân Dan lại lao về phía anh nhanh đến vậy?

"Chín!'

Phil cười rạng rỡ, và anh đứng cạnh cậu thật gần, và cậu chẳng biết mình đang ở đâu trên thế gian này nữa. Tất cả những gì cậu thấy là Phil, tất cả những gì còn lại cậu biết chỉ có Phil. Sao mọi thứ lại khó khăn thế này? Cậu muốn nụ hôn này, nụ hôn cậu đã mơ về suốt những năm qua, vào thời khắc Giao thừa thiêng liêng. Muốn Phil tiến đến, muốn môi họ chạm nhau, muốn nếm hương vị đôi môi anh, vị champagne say nồng trên đầu lưỡi đối phương, cảm nhận sự ấm áp của lòng bàn tay áp trên má cậu. Cậu chỉ muốn có vậy.

"Tám!"

Căn phòng quá ồn ào, nhưng cũng thật tĩnh lặng. Đặc biệt là khi trong mắt Dan chỉ có Phil. Phil, với đôi mắt biếc như sao, lấp lánh, lấp lánh, lấp lánh, với đôi bàn tay vươn đến và nắm lấy tay cậu, với mái tóc lòa xòa che mắt mà chẳng ai buồn chỉnh lại. Phil, người đang đứng trước mặt cậu, tay trong tay, ánh mắt tràn đầy niềm hân hoan vui sướng, và có lẽ là tình yêu nữa, với đôi môi đầy đặn phớt hồng, khiến người ta muốn hôn lên. Cậu chỉ muốn chào năm mới với một cái hôn, rồi sẽ chẳng đòi hỏi gì thêm nữa. Cậu không phải là kẻ tham lam. Một lần thôi, thế là đã đủ đầy.

"Bảy!"

Mồ hôi ướt rịn lòng bàn tay Dan, nhưng cậu chẳng buồn để ý, bàn tay đang nắm lấy cậu cũng không để ý. Mọi người đang đếm ngược, gào lên những con số đến rách phổi, nhưng Dan đã quá mụ mị vì khoảng cách ngày càng gần của cậu và Phil, để rồi quên cả cách đếm số.

"Sáu!"

Lần này, môi Phil mấp máy theo trong câm lặng, thanh âm thoát ra chẳng để ai nghe được. Anh tiến sát hơn. Cơ thể hai người dựa ép vào nhau vì sự hoang dại và vui sướng của đám đông. Những cặp yêu nhau, những nhóm bạn thân, tất cả đều quây quần, háo hức và sẵn sàng để nhận cái hôn của mình. Để kết lại một năm cũ và đón lấy năm mới sắp gõ cửa.

"Năm!"

Phil nhón chân, thì thầm "Năm" vào tai Dan. Cậu cảm thấy như nghẹt thở. Không, cậu thực sự nghẹt thở. Hô hấp bỗng chốc khó khăn đến lạ kỳ. Phil đè lên người cậu, ngực dán vào nhau. Bàn tay anh nắm lấy vai cậu. Cánh tay Dan vòng qua eo người đối diện. Lời cầu nguyện thầm lặng xoắn xuýt trong óc Dan, rằng hãy để cậu được hôn anh, bởi nếu không thì cái ôm kiểu này còn có nghĩa đếch gì nữa chứ?

"Bốn!"

Dan biết chỉ vài giây thôi, vài giây để Phil tìm thấy cậu từ bên kia căn phòng, vài giây để lao đến bên nhau, vài giây để những ngón tay đan vào nhau thật chặt và ôm cậu thật gần, nhưng mọi thứ cứ như là vĩnh cửu. Dan không biết liệu năm nay sẽ đóng lại như thế này sao, khi vạn vật chuyển động như thể thời gian là thước phim quay chậm. Mà nếu như những giây cuối cùng của năm cũ có lê lết qua nổi thềm Giao thừa và đổ ập xuống năm mới, Dan chẳng dám chắc rằng mình sẽ vượt qua được năm tới. Ngược lại, mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi, khi Phil làm điều cậu vẫn đinh ninh. Sẽ ổn thôi, khi anh hôn Dan.

"Ba!"

Phil lùi lại khỏi hõm vai Dan. Anh nhìn thẳng vào cậu, với nụ cười nở bừng trên môi. Cười. Dan thấy mình sắp ngất. Màn đếm ngược quay về "Không", cậu sắp ngất và năm mới sắp bị hủy hoại. Năm cũ và năm mới. Bung bét như mấy bài hát của Jacob Satorius vậy.

"Hai!"

Dan thở dốc như điên, hớp lấy từng ngụm không khí xung quanh. Hoặc là cậu đang nín thở. Cũng chẳng biết nữa. Dan nhìn thẳng vào đôi đồng tử to tròn long lanh trước mắt, ước ao cho môi họ chạm nhau. Cậu thèm khát nó như người lữ hành đi lạc trong sa mạc thèm mưa. Cơ thể cậu kêu gào, van xin để được ôm Phil chặt hơn, để hôn Phil, hôn lên đôi môi đó. Cậu muốn hôn anh cho đến khi trời tàn đất tận, có anh nhiều hơn, nhiều hơn nữa. Cậu cần anh.

"Một!"

Thế gian khựng lại. Thời gian ngừng đi. Năm cũ quyết định ở lại. Tận thế ập đến. Chẳng còn gì động đậy, chẳng bao giờ nữa. Trừ Phil. Khuôn mặt anh phóng to đến lạ trong mặt Dan.

"CHÚC MỪNG NĂM MỚI!"

Dòng chảy thời gian ào qua như cơn lũ đầu mùa. Phil ở đây thật gần, thật gần, thật gần, gần đến không tưởng. Và cậu đáp lại bằng cách tiến đến sát hơn, sát hơn, sát hơn chút nữa, cho đến khi môi hai người chạm vào nhau. Dan chỉ cần có thế. Thật ấm. Thật ngọt. Thật tuyệt vời. Dan bám lấy cơ thể đang dán sát vào mình, ôm lấy anh chặt hơn. Những ngón tay Phil lùa vào tóc cậu, lưỡi anh mềm mại ẩm ướt trong miệng cậu. Một năm đã thành toàn. Cả năm cũ và năm mới, đều đã vẹn tròn. Vẹn tròn đến không tưởng, vì Phil đã hôn cậu trong khoảng khắc pháo hoa bừng nở trên nền trời Giao thừa.

Một năm hạnh phúc.


End file.
